


Part Apology, Part Promise.

by Valariott



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Cenation, Centon, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Possible smut, The Viper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariott/pseuds/Valariott
Summary: John had long moved on. Randy had too. Or at least that's what they thought had happened.A fresh encounter, followed by a probable work angle, brings back things both of them didn't actually move on from.
Relationships: John Cena/Randy Orton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chance Encounters

It’s been ages since Randy had looked into those blue eyes, and right now, he was realizing he didn’t actually want to, not at the present moment at least. Which is exactly why as soon as the board concluded the meeting, Randy stood up and walked out of the conference hall. He would have ran out of there as fast as they do in cartoons if he wasn’t the calm and composed, the calculative and the cold, Randy fucking Orton.

He wanted to run to his car and floor it, until he reached another dimension if possible but, he had a match, an important one. So instead, he ran to the shower room in hopes of hot water melting his nerves if not calming them.

“Why is he even here? Why now?”

***

“That was AWESOME Randy! You were amazing tonight.” Alexa said excitedly.

“Thanks Lex. You and Bray were great too. We really sold the whole thing.”

Randy meant it while he said it. Both Bray and Alexa have been amazing through this latest storyline. All three had been nailing their whole ‘sadistic and demented’ characters.

Randy was just glad he was able to focus enough to get through the night. With how the night had started, he didn’t have much hope in himself. But somehow, having Alexa and Wyatt around and the space they had given him had helped in making their segment run smoothly.

The Locker room was empty by now. He was the last one in there as his match was the last one of the show. He was hastily packing his stuff when he heard footsteps behind him. Footsteps coming towards him, that immediately made his heart stop for a good second or two..

“Randy Orton avoiding a situation? I guess there is a first time for quite possibly anything!”

Randy kicked himself internally for not packing fast enough.

John Cena in the house, ladies and gentlemen.

***

There wasn’t much space for improv left. Randy had to ‘handle’ the situation. And as much as he hated to admit it, John was right. Randy WAS hoping to avoid the situation. For at least as long as he could or as long as it needed to be in order for him to gain composure.

“Not even gonna turn around?”

Randy could hear the smile behind John’s words. He could feel his insides knotting tighter and tighter. No need to let it show though.

“I’m not sure you want me to, John. We wouldn’t want anything happening to your pretty-boy face since it has a Hollywood-Money tag on it now.”

Silence.

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

More torturous than a freshly robbed, angry drug lord, Randy thought.

Somewhere between the 4th and the 5th second, he felt a movement behind him. A light shift of air followed by the sound of footsteps. This time, going away from him. Farther away, all the way out the door. John, uncharacteristically, had left without a reply. Randy was yet to decide if he was happy about it or..

No use dwelling over that. It was over.

Or was it?


	2. I do or I don't?

The story continues..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at Centon. I have loved reading it and am a firm shipper. But took a bit of time to actually dip my toes into writing about it.  
> This is a work in progress. Please bear with me. And do let me know if you like it and if I should continue posting the story or if I should take it down.  
> Happy Reading!


End file.
